tekkenfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirai Satomi
Mirai Satomi (未来 マックガワン 里見 ''Mirai Makkugawan Satomi'') is a fan character in the Tekken series who first appeared in Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, and is a main character of the Perfect Wind fanon universe's Tekken arc. In every game since then, she is available by customizing Julia Chang or Jaycee. Biography Personality Mirai is a free-spirited woman with a love for traveling and meeting people. Though she is normally kind-hearted, calm, and cares for her friends, she is sometimes known to show a hot-blooded side. It is implied that she has feelings for her friend, Gaku Kazemaru. Notably, during the events of Street Fighter x Tekken, she is shown to be much more rude towards her opponents than usual. Fighting Style Mirai's fighting style is mainly based on various styles of kenpo, learned from her father. She would later add modern street fighting techniques to her repertoire. Though it is rarely shown in the games, Mirai is also skilled with firearms. Appearance Mirai is a 20-year-old woman of mixed Japanese and Irish descent. She has a curvy, athletic build with prominently toned shoulders. Her dark brown hair is usually cut to a shoulder length and rounded at the front. In Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion, her primary outfit consists of a thick sleeveless green half-shirt, a jean miniskirt, and light brown boots and fingerless gloves. She is usually seen wearing a Native American pendant, which she obtained from a tribe that worships the fighting god Ogre. Her 2nd player outfit is a short low-cut red leather vest with brown leather gauntlets, tight navy blue jeans, and red boots. In Tekken Tag Tournament 2, her outfit consists of tight jeans, lighter brown boots with red shoelaces, matching fingerless gloves, and a long-sleeved dark green crop top. Her alternate outfit would also make a return. However, neither version would have her pendant. Story Mirai Satomi was born in Chicago to a Japanese father and an Irish-American mother. In high school, Mirai would befriend Gaku Kazemaru, and the two would grow close. He inspired her to take up martial arts, prompting her to start with a Chinese kenpo style. She also befriended a member of the wrestling team, who would teach her a few wrestling techniques. Mirai spent her first two years of college in Arizona among various Native American tribes as an anthropology student. One such tribe worshipped a fighting god known as Ogre. Mirai would eventually become obsessed with the Ogre legend, even investigating behind the scenes of the 3rd King of Iron Fist Tournament. Gaku would eventually join her after learning of his family's legacy. Mirai would also make extra money partaking in independent wrestling matches on the side. Tekken 3 As Ogre resurfaced, Mirai took the initiative to investigate him behind the scenes of the 3rd King of Iron Fist Tournament. Though she initially worked alone, she was eventually joined by Gaku, who revealed that his family were demon hunters. Tekken 6 Shortly before the 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament, Mirai would return to her home town reunite with her old friend Gaku Kazemaru after 2 years. Both had noticed that the other had matured, and she would begin to develop feelings for him. With the Mishima Zaibatsu under his iron fist, Jin Kazama and his Tekken Force had spread chaos across the world. Their attack injured Mirai's father, a skilled martial artist who was attempting to fight off the Mishima forces. Wanting revenge, Mirai and Gaku swore to enter the 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament together. In preparation for the 6th King of Iron Fist tournament, Mirai and Gaku trained together in America before leaving for Japan. They would stay with Mirai's grandfather. When they entered the tournament, Mirai held her own well, but did not make it to the finals. After the tournament, she would become fascinated by the legends of Azazel, and would join Gaku in his investigation on the legend in Egypt. The two would return home not long after the temple's destruction at the hands of Jin Kazama. Street Fighter x Tekken When Pandora landed, Mirai almost immediately received a text from Gaku, asking her to join him in searching for it. Thirsting for adventure, and wanting an excuse to travel with him, she immediately agreed. Gaku has noted that during their journey, Mirai has been acting much more rude to her opponents than usual. It was said that the two encountered and fought a wandering martial artist named Tang Shou. Tekken 7 After the 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament, Gaku and Mirai began a relationship. Though Gaku invited her to join him, Mirai would not participate in the 7th Tournament, instead continuing her studies back in America. However, she would conduct further research to find a connection between Ogre and Azazel. Gaku promised her that he would bring back any information he could find on the Devil Gene, as she was aware of its connection to the two beings. Character Relationships * Junichi Satomi - Her father, a skilled martial artist. During the events of Tekken 6, he is severely injured while attempting to fight the Tekken Force. * Gaku Kazemaru - Her best friend and training partner throughout most of high school, the two would reunite shortly before the 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament. It is implied that she has feelings for him. As of Tekken 7, he has become her long-term boyfriend. * Ogre - At some point during her early college years, Mirai became obsessed with the legend of Ogre. * Azazel - After the 6th King of Iron Fist Tournament, Mirai began to research Azazel, not entirely aware of his demise at the hands of Jin Kazama. Gallery Mika T6 P1.jpg|Mirai as she appears in Tekken 6 Mika T6 P2.jpg|Mirai's P2 costume in Tekken 6 Mika TTT2 P1.jpg|Mirai as she appears in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Mika TTT2 P2.jpg|Mirai's wanderer costume in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Trivia * The idea that Mirai is shown to be more rude than usual in Street Fighter x Tekken is a reference to her base character, Julia Chang. Though Julia is normally a peaceful person, Street Fighter x Tekken portrays her as bluntly insulting her opponents after beating them, something that she does not normally do in the main Tekken series. ** According to the author, this is because during the journey to Pandora, she clearly noticed that Gaku was eyeing the Street Fighter girls, but as she was still unable to admit her own feelings for him, this was her way of taking it out. Category:Characters